Veckley Az'klia
Basic Information Veckley Az’klia was a human male born on the planet of Zigoola in the year 30 ABY. He was born into the extremist Sith cult known as the Tallukah Acolytes, but was rescued from the cult at the age of 11 by a group of Jedi, among whom was Talben Foelin. Background “This child—your child—will help us strike down the Jedi once and for all, and restore us to our proper position of power.” - Darth Caecus to Darth Erestronius and Darth Traducia, Veckley's parents Veckley was born as a mere matter of convenience and survival. Darth Caecus, the elder Sith Lord of the Acolytes, had a Force vision that a child would be born to Darth Erestronius (Rion Az’klia, father) and Darth Traducia (Letia Raemia, mother), the biggest and most hateful rivals in the Acolytes. In his vision, that child would grow to be powerful enough to challenge the greatest of the Jedi, and help restore the Sith to power. As Erestronius and Traducia hated each other nearly as much as they hated the Jedi, they initially protested. But no one dared go against the word of Caecus and thus, Veckley was born and given the Sith title Darth Novorus. He proved to be strong with the Force from a young age, especially with the Dark Side. He was even able to somewhat produce Force Lightning by the age of 10, although it was obviously pretty ineffective at that time. Post-rescue from Sith cult Veckley's father initially was going to take him to a secret location to extract him in case the Jedi overpowered the Sith. Veckley made his first appearance in the battle by moving to save Talben Foelin from being ambushed by Darth Jackoren while his father, Erestronius, was occupying him in a duel on their way out of the back entrance to the Temple. Gracious for the assist, Foelin took Veckley aboard the Jedi's ship and talked with him for a while about life as a Jedi and not letting others perceive him as inferior for being born as a Sith. Afterwards, he was taken with some of the other children from the group to train as a Jedi. However, Veckley's Dark Side tendencies got him several reprimands from the Masters of the Order and ostracized him from many other Jedi, and soon after turning 18, he had realized that it was no longer good for him to stay in the Jedi Order. Freelancing Shortly after he had left the Jedi Order, Veckley traveled to Exocron due to the Force drawing him there. There, he witnessed a group of thugs manage to pin a murder on a man named Garvin Dii'riksia. Veckley and other citizens went to testify on Garvin's behalf, but they were ignored and Garvin was sentenced to death. Among these other citizens were Garvin's brothers, Matthias and Braj, who said afterwards that they would not stand for this and set off to plan a prison break for Garvin and other friends who had been wrongfully imprisoned. Veckley offered his help and they eagerly accepted once he revealed he was a Jedi. After the successful prison break and elimination of many corrupt officials and their thugs, Veckley suggested he and the group take what they had done on Exocron and use it elsewhere in the galaxy to help others in similar situations. Everyone in the group agreed, and The Interventionists were born. For three years after that encounter, Veckley helped lead The Interventionists across the galaxy, punishing oppressors in ways others wouldn't dare to, but also helping the victims no one seemed to look twice at. Along the way, they grew close to each other and for the first time in his life, Veckley really felt like he had a true family. While he still used Dark Side powers during their missions, he felt less tempted by the Dark Side than he had ever felt before. Joining Foelin's Brigade During what would be the group's last mission on Tatooine in 50 ABY, Veckley ran into an old friend: Talben Foelin. They grabbed a couple of drinks at a local cantina, and since Veckley had been doing freelance work for some time, Foelin offered him a spot in Foelin's Brigade. Veckley accepted Foelin's offer and he and The Interventionists went their separate ways, all of them knowing they had done as much good as they could for the oppressed that they had found, and knowing they had truly become a family along the way. Before they left, each of them took a special comm system, enabling them to communicate nearly across the galaxy with each other. Veckley still keeps his comm system in his quarters aboard the Triumphant. Service in Foelin's Brigade Mission to Ylesia Veckley's first major mission with Foelin's Brigade was also the first combat mission for the brigade itself. After encountering the space vampires, the brigade was told to wait for extraction. Veckley however wanted to explore further, having sensed the presence of others further away in the ship. Captain MVA-5412 "Blaze" let him go on the condition that Tarkaal go with him to keep him out of trouble. Sergeant MVA-1138 "Storm" also decided to tag along, because she too did not want to just sit around and wait for extraction. They soon ran into enemies they recognized as Black Sun further into the ship. A short firefight ensued, but the Black Sun retreated quickly after Veckley used the Force to throw a grenade back at the mercenaries who threw it in the first place. The three intrepid protagonists gave chase to the Black Sun throughout most of the ship. They would eventually make their way back to the hangar, where they discovered Lieutenant MVA-5413 "Debra" near death and the rest of the 29th platoon stationed there dead as the result of a Black Sun ambush. Tarkaal stayed to heal Debra and Storm stayed to comfort her as Veckley went to find the rest of the 29th. After exiting the engineering bay, Veckley ran into a Mandalorean working for the Black Sun. They engaged in a short fight before Veckley decided he didn't have time to mess around and Force gripped him by his throat and lifted him up in the air while Blaze, who had just arrived, handcuffed him. They took this prisoner to the ship for questioning. The prisoner Veckley captured ended up being instrumental to the Brigade's discovery of the Thylacine's cargo (18 baradium missiles) and the events of the ship's demise. Skirmish on Coruscant Armed with the information given to them by the Mandalorean, Veckley, then-Commander MVA-0727 "Ashley", Tarkaal, Blaze, Debra and Storm began a raid on a secret Black Sun warehouse disguised as a bar. The protagonists were extremely effective on this mission, eliminating nearly all Black Sun personnel while suffering no casualties. The last Black Sun operative was a Weequay hiding in an office with a shotgun. One of the clones threw a smoke grenade into the office, and Veckley used this opportunity to roll into the office unscathed, and he was then able to take the Weequay's shotgun away using the Force. Veckley and the clones tried to interrogate him, punching him many times in the gut, but to no avail and Veckley became infuriated when the Weequay said they were messing with the wrong people and that they were all dead. Veckley tried one last time to peacefully extract intel, using a Mind Trick. The Weequay managed to resist it, and that's when Veckley lost his cool, as well as Storm. Veckley and Storm punched him multiple times in the face, and Storm dangled him outside a window, threatening to kill him. The Weequay only gave in when Veckley grabbed him from Storm, threw him on the office floor, and proceeded to electrocute him with Force Lightning until he revealed that only one missile remained in the warehouse and the others were moved off-site. They managed to recover the one missile still there just as the CSF arrived. Blaze managed to keep them at bay temporarily with a barricade of fire while the protagonists extracted from the roof. After the mission, there was some fallout from the methods Veckley used. He was slightly reprimanded by Major Lebon for spreading his rebellious nature to the troopers. When General Foelin arrived, he and Lebon discussed giving Veckley a military rank to help him better assimilate to military culture. In a later meeting, they decided to give him the rank of Captain. Meanwhile, Ashley was blamed for not having enough control over her troops by General Foelin, and she decided to beat some obedience into Storm. Luckily Tarkaal was there, and although he could not stop Ashley, he reported the abuse to General Foelin. Major Lebon and Veckley came in just as she finished beating Storm, and Veckley was able to sense her distress. They talked for a bit about Veckley's new rank before General Foelin came in and yelled at Ashley for beating her troops and stripped her of her rank as Commander. When Veckley heard she beat her troops, he not only grew furious at Ashley, but became depressed and blamed himself, reasoning that if he had not tortured the Weequay on Coruscant, Storm wouldn't have followed his lead. He later approached Tarkaal and thanked him for telling Foelin about the abuse. While they talked, Veckley became more and more emotional about the things he'd done, and he eventually told a story to Tarkaal, revealing that it was his life story at the end. This was the first time he had told anyone about his past in years, since his first year leading The Interventionists. Battle over Sector 10 During the attack on the Black Sun base known as Sector 10 in the Outer Rim, a fleet headed by former Admiral Fygern Vandergraff came out of hyperspace and demanded Foelin turn over the one missile the Brigade had procured. Foelin instead loaded it into a Kalidor-class transport and with Storm and Debra as the crew took off and attempted to destroy Vandergraff's flagship. Before the fight started, Veckley suggested to Tarkaal that the two of them use Battle Meditation to help the General and the other clones fight the Black Sun. This proved to be extremely helpful, as Vandergraff's flagship was indeed destroyed and the other ships repelled all while taking only 6 casualties. Personality Traits “What you did was—” “Nothing they didn’t deserve.” -Veckley while being reprimanded for going full Sith Lord Veckley was known to be very hard-headed and fierce in battle. He was recognized as one of the most promising duelists of his age range when he was still in the Jedi Order, and some even considered him a master of Form V, Djem So. Outside of battle, however, he struggled with his sense of self, specifically trying to be a Jedi and follow the path of light when he knew he was created out of hatred to be a tool of the Dark Side. This led him to do many morally questionable things that many Jedi bristled at. Among these were locking himself in a room in a compound where he tortured a space pirate suspected of abducting children for seven hours, leaving the pirate paralyzed and unable to communicate in any recognizable language; and killing most of the members of a genocidal planetary government on Jedd 6 by disabling the artificial oxygen filters on their ship and killing their leader by cutting him nearly 1,000 times with a vibroknife, blasting his kneecaps with Force Surge, and then throwing him into a huge pit with two Acklays that the scoundrel had used for executions. Abilities/Weaponry “But you’re a Jedi! You can’t do this!” “You're not exactly in a position to tell me what I can or can't do." *tightens Force choke* -Veckley going full Sith Lord Veckley has a natural affinity for Dark Force powers, as he was created to be a tool of the Sith. He frequently uses Force Choke/Grip, Force Drain and Force Lightning. He also developed a unique Force power using the same technique as Force Lightning, but channeling the power through only one or two fingers and focusing it on a more specific area. He calls this Force Surge. He has also learned to utilize other Force powers during his time as a Jedi, including Force Heal, Force Shield and a limited ability to use Battle Meditation. As a duelist, he utilized Forms III, V and VII, which were taught in the Old Jedi Order. He learned them from an old Jedi Holocron he found on a mission to Haruun Kal, apparently made by Mace Windu. His primary forms were Form V, Djem So and Form VII, Juyo/Vaapad. He was a natural at Vaapad, as it made good use of his natural aggression. He used Form III, Soresu when he needed to recuperate expended energy. Veckley also used a heavily modified pair of blaster pistols that he made himself out of various blaster parts from other manufacturers. They had the basic shape of a DL-18 mixed with a Relby-K23. These blasters were quite powerful, inflicting only slightly less damage than a standard DL-44. Due to Veckley customizing them specifically for his use, he was able to draw and fire an accurate kill shot at 50 yards in less than one second. He was also able to create charging areas in the pouches on his belt where his blaster packs went, charging them in the pouches when they ran out. He keeps these blasters in his quarters aboard the Triumphant. Trivia *Veckley's eyes were light brown and he had long black hair. *Veckley's lightsaber blade was orange. *As an interesting side note, blue and orange are complementary colors. Talben Foelin's lightsaber color? Blue. Category:Characters Category:BRIGADE